User talk:Gaarmyvet
Template: Next/Previously I think it's time to update the looks of some of the templates. What do you think about Template: Next/Previously. Go ahead and revert if you don't like them. I was just testing it out. :Looks good. When the time comes, it would be a good idea to include the countdown in the next box.-- 17:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Character banner What do you think about this as a possible new look for the character banner? :Nice, but: ::I'm not sure we need colors to distinguish between males and females; I'd lean toward distinguishing between humans and wesen. You can use one template, btw, and pass the color as a parameter. See w:c:flashforward:FlashForward_Wiki for how to call the templates with a color parameter (in the case of FlashForward the color parameter is status). That's not a show-stopper; type isn't likely to change 'cause my guess is that Adalind will be back in type in season three. ::Reduce the title just a little; if you want it to be black then change the titles in all the other boxes to match size, style, alignment and color; we're probably due for a little bit of change anyway. ::Make the width 100% and spread out the images; be prepared for more stars/regulars(?), but I'm just guessing. :I really do like it. I'd been thinking about bringing in the portal template for a while. : 00:51, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I changed some things, but we'll need new pictures because they don't fit right. They need to be less close up for some of the characters. :::Minor tweak on your box code (":" vs "="); added a legend bar which AIN'T ready for prime time.-- 13:05, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm probably going to update the main images for most of the main characters, and when I do that I'll probably update the port images. Should I make them a little less zoomed in so they look better since most of them have their name covering part of their face? And good idea with the legend bar. I was trying to think of a way so people knew what each color meant. And feel free to change any colors. I just picked random colors just so I could see if things were working. :::::Unless we can come up with some "significant reason" to use a color, go with what you have. I always had a problem snagging good portal images. Good luck! If you show the head and upper chest (armpit and higher?), that will solve the hidden face problem. Nice piece of work.-- 20:01, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I'll probably work on the images tonight or tomorrow. They can be a pain sometimes. :I updated Monroe and Rosalee. Do they look okay? ::Very much so!-- 00:20, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Images I think I'm done with the wiki for awhile. Adding images was one of the things I enjoyed doing the most for the wiki and it's frustrating that a bunch of images I've uploaded over the last year are suddenly getting deleted and I feel like I've wasted my time. : Me too, I spent a lot of time taking captures to make the wiki more colorful and better. :( ~[[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] (talk • • pictures) 20:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Both of you please hang loose. I dropped a note on Bob's talk page.-- 22:21, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Popping into the chat because this is looking like it's moving quicker than what talk pages can handle... Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 22:22, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Re: your last comment at my talk page; roger that. Can do. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 23:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Everyone okay?-- 23:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :So, can I restore at least the images that I uploaded that were deleted then for now since I know they had licenses? ::The conversation wasn't quite as back-and-forth as I'd hoped (or as continuous, due to an unforeseen interruption). To summarize, Jim advised I slow down, which I will. I certainly have better things to do than go around deleting things. Per his request, I'll start flagging candidates as opposed to speedily deleting them. ::My rationale here is actually based on similar complaints directed at me for ''uploading images...I've been hearing lots of complaints from people who are afraid I'm breaking laws by scanning in partial images from the comic books. If anything, we should be concerned about duplicating the television series. Less than 50 episodes, but nearly 2,000 images? That's an average of 400 images uploaded per episode! And the people complaining are the same ones I see uploading two or three near-duplicate screen captures in one sitting. That's double standards if you ask me. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 23:47, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I think scanning images from comics and taking screen caps from the shows are 2 different things and have their own rules. I'm not sure how other wikis handle comic images but I do know that I've never seen a wiki uploading a bunch of images from a show get in trouble for copyright and I'd think that some of the bigger name show wikis would have a better chance of getting in trouble since they have more traffic, so I think we should leave images alone since we've already lasted 2 years without any trouble. I think from now on unlicensed and poor quality images should be speedy deleted and the rest, unless of course they're the exact same as an already uploaded image, should be left alone. Do so carefully. You may remember I deleted a few hundred images last summer, but they were virtually all unlicensed. Bob's math is a little off; it's actually about forty images per episode. If we have two images that show nearly the same thing, we really only need one. We should the "Upload a new version" option with images more often. Unfortunately that doesn't work if the old one was a jpg and the new one is a png or vice versa. If anyone uploads a replacement image, he or she should flag the old one for deletion. Personally, I'm not as image oriented as other people are, but that may be a generational situation. I'd like to see more images linked into the paragraphs of the synopsis and fewer in the galleries. Again, generational. If you want to see a wiki with virtually no image licensing, look at a brand new one created by a member of the Wikia staff!-- 00:21, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :One of things things I'm planning to do between seasons is clean up the synopses of episodes and add images. We did good on it for the most part in season 1, but not so much this season. I also plan on going through and deleting unlicensed images or adding licenses if they're an important image. ::Good.-- 00:28, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::;) Math never was my forte! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 00:51, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Comic countdown What do you think about me making a countdown template similar to but for comics? :No problem, might as well put a book countdown on the back burner as well!-- 02:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::We may have to reorganize the main page somehow to make everything fit and look good and not get pushed too far down the page. :::Got a couple of vague ideas, but don't really like any of them. I have to go out in a few minutes, but I'll think more later on.-- 12:31, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, I took out the episode countdown and moved comic countdown to the top. I also took out webisodes and affiliates. Rationale: :::* The next thing that's going to happen is the comic release so it's the attention-getter; put the next event at the top. :::* Season Three debut is SO VERY Far away that it's almost impossible to get a handle on; put it back when the season is closer. :::* I was seriously "underwhelmed" by the webisode thing. :::* I'm not sure Affiliates ever earned us anything; if someone complains, we'll reconsider. :::Note that "took out" means "remarked out." Everything can be undone.-- 20:04, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Imageless pages Is it possible to make the infoboxes for characters and co-stars to add a category so we know which pages still need an image of the character? I know we have some pages, but I'm not sure how many. :See Category:Character Pages without Images. I would have sworn we had something like that once, but I've redesigned the character infobox at least twice. Maybe it was another wiki... They only test for the human (TV) image. It may take a while to completely populate. We gotta get Roacher27 to stop using the templates in his user space.-- 02:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I think we had something similar last season for at least co-stars. :::We may want to do something similar with the actor infobox. ::::Later today, actor and that single actor/crew; crew pages are often without images so it ain't worth the trouble.-- 13:42, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Done!-- 18:48, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Logo Now that we've used our current logo for awhile, I think it would be better if we had a logo with a transparent background. The background on the logo doesn't really fit with the wiki. What do you think?